Grietas Libro I: Tom Charlus Potter
by LaweliMerry
Summary: Una misteriosa viajera del tiempo toma a Tom Riddle de un año y lo deja en la puerta de los apenas graduados James Potter y Lily Evans quienes lo adoptan. Tom crece siendo un Potter, hermano mayor ejemplar y ahora en Hogwarts no se puede esperar menos de él.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y no gano dinero haciendo esto -we, ya quisiera xD-.

 **Resumen** : Una misteriosa viajera del tiempo toma a Tom Riddle de un año y lo deja en la puerta de los apenas graduados James Potter y Lily Evans quienes lo adoptan. Tom crece siendo un Potter, hermano mayor ejemplar y ahora en Hogwarts no se puede esperar menos de él.

 **Advertencias** : Viaje en el tiempo, Out of Character, Alternative Universe, Personajes Originales.

 **N / A:** Es la primera vez que me decido a publicar un longfic de Harry Potter y la verdad es que no sentía mucha confianza en mis capacidades.

No sé cada cuanto publique, porque solo tengo escritos los dos primeros capítulos pero está estructurado hasta el final.

En este primer fanfic abarcaré solo el primer año de Tom y algo de la infancia de Harry.

No habrá romance, al menos no en este ¿libro? Lo que el sea, quizás en las futuras secuelas puedan encontrar algo de Tomarry, pero la historia no gira en torno a eso.

* * *

11 de noviembre de 1927

00:37 Horas.

— Señorita... —La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la dama encapuchada movió una varita e hizo que la encargada de aquel orfanato se fuera por donde vino con rostro confundido.

— ¿Dónde estás? —gruñó por lo bajo la mujer por fin llegando a un cuarto lleno de cunas, los bebés dormían, aunque era de esperarse cuando son pasada la media noche. La chica empezó a revisar cuna por cuna, ella buscaba a un niño en específico, mascullando un "No" cada vez que fallaba. Finalmente al fondo le encontró, sus ojos brillaron con odio y levantó su varita con la maldición asesina en la punta de la lengua.

Ella no puede explicar con claridad que la detuvo, que hizo que ella bajara su varita cuando el pequeño despertó y rompió en llanto, quizá esos ojos llorosos e inocentes no tenían la culpa de todo el mal que haría en el futuro.

Sus manos temblaron, respiró profundamente y tomó al pequeño meciéndolo con suavidad, susurrando de forma cariñosa que se calmara.

Un "crack" despertó a varios de los pequeños de aquel cuarto, pero ya ni la mujer, ni el niño se encontraban allí.

11 de noviembre de 1978

— James he escuchado algo —murmuró una joven Lily Potter viéndose inquieta y haciendo que su esposo se detuviera de cambiarse la ropa y empuñara su varita saliendo de la habitación.

Abajo una dama encapuchada dejaba a un pequeño que parecía tener casi un año de vida. Ella miró sus manos como comenzaban a desvanecerse y suspiró con alivio.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta lo único que quedaba era un bebé con una nota encima.

— ¡LILY!

[...]

James estaba dando vueltas por la sala mirando al bebé ahora en brazos de su mujer el niño había despertado y miraba a el hombre dar vueltas embelesado.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? Soy demasiado joven aun para cuidar un niño —exclamó finalmente James en pánico, Lily soltó una risa y miró al pequeño, sus bonitos ojos ya la habían cautivado.

— La nota solo dice su nombre y su cumpleaños además de un "Cuiden de él, por favor". No sale de quién es o por qué nos eligió... —respondió ella acariciando la cabecita del menor quien se acomodó de tirón contra ella haciendo que tuviera que tragarse un ruidito enternecido.

— Lily, apenas nos graduamos. Estamos pensando en seguir nuestras carreras. ¿Quién lo cuidaría? —exclamó alterado viendo como la pelirroja ya estaba claramente encariñada con la criatura.

— Tu madre o mi madre. Da igual —respondió con simpleza abrazando al menor que comenzaba a verse adormilado de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué presiento que ya asumiste que vamos a quedárnoslo? —dijo sintiendo una jaqueca inminente.

— Porque si nos eligió a nosotros por algo será, además... Míralo~ —dijo enternecida levantándose para acercarle el pequeño a James quien no se sentía listo para tomar a ese pequeño en brazos otra vez—. Oh vamos James, ni que fuese a arrancarte una mano —Se burló logrando que su marido tomara al menor y le mirase con detalle.

— Si... Es lindo, pero aun soy joven, Lily. ¿Qué sé yo sobre ser padre? —susurró exasperado devolviéndole el pequeño a su mujer quien sonrió tranquila.

— Aprenderemos y le pediremos ayuda a nuestros padres. James estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua —dijo volviendo a sentarse con el pequeño ya dormido en brazos—. Además, si recuerdo bien... ¿No tuvo Molly gemelos? Ella seguro sabe sobre cuidar bebés también. Ayuda no nos falta.

— Bien... Ahora volvamos a dormir que no sé si pueda con más sorpresas... —Lily soltó una risa, era sábado al menos, mañana iría con su suegra a ver todo sobre esta nueva adquisición sorpresiva a su recién formada familia.

31 de octubre de 1981

— ¿Por qué debo ir a buscar dulces? —preguntó el menor quizá por tercera vez ese día, Tom siempre era reservado y desde que Lily había empezado a enseñarle a leer viendo el potencial y la gigantesca capacidad de aprendizaje de su primer hijo este solo quería quedarse en casa leyendo o intentando hacerlo cada vez mejor.

— Porque es Halloween —respondió ella poniéndole un gorro negro con forma de orejas de gato a su hijo menor, el bebé de un año soltó una risa y trato de agarrar el cabello rojo de su madre.

— Pero no quiero —dijo en un suspiro cansado mientras de fondo se escuchaba el jadeo escandalizado de James.

— Bien, pongámoslo así, vas a ir porque eres muy responsable y un excelente hermano mayor y cuidarás que tu padre no mate a tu pequeño hermano en su primer Halloween —dijo Lily lanzandole una sonrisa burlona a su esposo, quien dramatico como siempre puso una mano en su pecho con una exagerada expresión de sorpresa.

— ¡Hey!

Tom se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir y tomar en brazos al pequeño y delicado Harry que movió sus bracitos emocionado.

— Está bien, nada le pasará a Harry mientras yo y Remus estemos allí —Lily asintió orgullosa y apareció un gorro verde que puso en la cabeza de su hijo mayor a pesar de los reclamos de este.

James también sonrió orgulloso y una vez Sirius junto a Remus llegaron salieron en busca de dulces. Tom se aseguró de que Harry no comiera demasiado, que Remus no se comiera todos los chocolates, que Sirius y su padre no jugarán muy brusco con Harry y al final también comió algunos dulces.

25 de marzo de 1985

Tom miraba como su hermano trataba de subir a su cama y una sonrisa de ternura adornó su rostro por unos segundos, luego suspiró volviendo a su aspecto serio y levantó a Harry para ayudarlo a subir.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Harry? —preguntó volviendo a su libro, los grandes ojos verdes del pequeño se asomaron al libro con curiosidad, Lily, contra las órdenes de James permitía que Tom leyera toda clase de libros fuesen mágicos o muggles y claramente ya estaba adelantado en los libros de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué lees? —preguntó Harry, Tom levantó la mirada del libro. Harry a sus cuatro años era pequeño, sus gafas eran más grandes que su cara y una parte de Tom le susurraba con burla que los ojos de Harry crecían más que el mismo, era dulce, curioso, mimoso y cualquiera caía ante sus ojitos verdes, incluso su pequeña hermana Dorea que con sus rizos rojos y pestañas largas enmarcando sus ojos marrones no llegaba a ser tan linda como Harry.

— Pociones. Severus me recomendó algunos libros —respondió acomodándose para permitir que el pequeño Harry viese mejor el texto, el niño de ojos verdes apenas y estaba aprendiendo a leer, pero admiraba a su hermano mayor y realmente estaba esforzándose por leer y poder estar al nivel de Tom.

— Oh, genial... Papá dijo que te dijera que bajes a comer —Tom sonrió revolviendo los cabellos ya desastrosos de Harry.

Tom sabía que era adoptado, que no era un "Potter" de sangre, pero no quería decir que no amara a su familia y más si esta lo amaba tanto a él. Pero había algo en él que le inquietaba, como si algo no estuviera realmente bien.

Miró a Harry otra vez que bajaba las escaleras de a poco y recordó que ese enano era quien le causaba mayor paz. Nadie podía decir que él no amaba a Harry, el ADORABA a Harry y aunque no lo dijera nunca, se notaba.

— Vaya, yo pensé que se habían perdido, la casa no es tan grande hasta donde yo recuerdo —bromeó James que se encontraba dándole de comer a la pequeña Dorea, lo cual no era fácil. Criar a Tom y Harry había sido tranquilo, no eran niños muy inquietos, pero Dorea era punto a parte, todos los problemas que no vinieron con Tom y Harry venían con ella.

— Harry estaba más entretenido en saber que leía que en avisarme que teníamos que venir —contestó Tom sentándose a la mesa Lily sonrió viendo como su pequeño Harry enrojecía algo avergonzado, el elfo ya había puesto todo en la mesa y así la pelirroja se dispuso a repartir comida en el plato de Harry, de Tom no pues él ya tenía edad para elegir o al menos eso había dicho cuando cumplió los 6 años.

— Harry, me llegaron rumores de que en tu paseo con Sirius hiciste buenas migas con el niño Malfoy —habló James que en un pequeño momento de despisté recibió un poco de comida en la cara de parte de su adorable pequeña.

— Draco, es algo mandón pero divertido —Empezó a hablar Harry mientras Lily ponía el plato frente a él, con su apropiada porción de comida, en especial porque Harry tenía problemas para comer, muchas veces incluso vomitaba tras las comidas y por ello estaba muy delgado.

— Harry come —dijo Tom tratando de ocultar su preocupación mientras veía como el menor solo jugaba con la comida, había dado unos cuantos bocados, unas verduras sueltas en su boca, un poco de carne, la mitad de una patata pequeña, pero a pesar de tener un plato relativamente pequeño, solo era 1/4 de todo.

— No tengo hambre —susurró mordiendo su labio, Lily miraba a los niños en silencio vigilando si se vería en necesidad de intervenir.

— No es si tienes hambre, es que debes comer. El medimago dijo que no podías seguir así, estás muy delgado —insistió moviendo su silla más cerca y tomando el tenedor de Harry para darle el de comer. El menor se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

— ¡No! ¡Yo puedo comer solo! —exclamó tratando de quitarle el tenedor a Tom quien se veía molesto.

— Pues no lo estás haciendo, el no comer te hace daño —gruñó Tom alejado el cubierto de las manos del menor.

— ¡Mamá!

— Tom tiene razón, Harry. Come.

— ¡Pero no puedo! —exclamó con los ojos llorosos, Lily sintió que le apretaban el corazón, ver a Harry llorar era muy doloroso. Suspiró y sacó una poción que le había dado el médico echando solo una gotita en el jugo de su hijo.

— Bebé eso —dijo acercándole el vaso, Harry se movió inquieto, pero tomó el jugo. Luego de unos tres minutos volvió a comer solo.

Tom suspiró mirando como Harry comía, esa poción le causaba hambre, pero muchas veces el comer más, por más poción que tomara, lo hacía vomitar al rato, por eso Lily no quería dársela.

5 de junio de 1987

Tom aun no alcanzaba a comprender la insistencia de su madre en arreglar las cosas con su hermana Petunia, era absurdo, la mujer y su esposo eran insufribles, la bola de grasa que tenían por hijo era aún peor. Tom suspiró cansado fingiendo oír el parloteo insoportable de una de las niñas Dursley, la chica tenía un crush por él e insistía en tener su atención. Pero Tom estaba más preocupado por Harry, era el más acosado, esa imbécil de Marge no para de hacer comentarios insidiosos al pequeño, claro porque Harry era el que menos se defendía, muy diferente de él y Dorea, que con cinco años y clara influencia de Sirius y los gemelos empezaba a hacer bromas a quien la molestara, además Dudley también acosaba a Harry y este terminaba escondido tras las faldas de Lily.

Finalmente en la mesa -y para alivio de Tom- pudo liberarse de la niñita estúpida que le hablaba y se sentó junto a Harry esperando que Dorea se pusiera al otro lado y hacer una barrera de protección, pero Dorea termino sentada junto a su madre para controlar que no hiciera ninguna broma y Harry tuvo la HORRIBLE suerte de tener a Marge sentada al lado.

La comida iba tranquila, cualquier cosa que dijera Marge, era ignorada por Harry hasta que claro terminó de colmarle la paciencia. Harry era un niño tranquilo, Lily estaba orgullosa de que fuese tan bien portado, en especial porque ella había puesto de regla controlarse con su familia muggle, pero Harry tenía su límite, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un Potter.

— ¿Solo eso comerás? Con razón eres un fideo, si fuera tu madre te estaría obligando a comer.

— Podría usted también comer un poco menos ¿No? —comentó de vuelta mirando con desprecio el enorme estomago de la mujer, Marge enrojeció de furia e iba a contestar cuando la risa estridente de James se escuchó del otro lado. Tom se cubrió la boca para no reírse también y Lily tenía esa mirada de "James, cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una conversación", pero aun así la comisura de sus labios temblaba hacia arriba.

Harry se levantó de la mesa agradeció por la comida y fue a buscar sus cosas. Tom como sabía lo que el niño quería, le acompañó pidiendo permiso. Harry iba a llamar a Sirius para que le sacara de allí.

31 de diciembre de 1988

Harry corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de Tom, este le recibió con torpeza y agradecía el que Harry fuese ligero, porque de no ser así estarían en el suelo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Tom —dijo con una sonrisa, el mayor le acarició los cabellos negros y sonrió ligeramente—. El año que viene te irás a Hogwarts —susurró algo deprimido y haciendo un adorable puchero.

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto Harry —respondió tomando al niño en brazos que con lo mimoso que era le rodeó con más fuerza el cuello y acurrucó su cara en el cuello de Tom.

— Pero no será lo mismo cuando te vayas —dijo levantando su mirada y poniendo esos malditos ojos bonitos y llorosos, esos que hacían que todos estuvieran en su meñique.

— Tengo que hacerlo Harry. Además, vendré en vacaciones y mientras no estoy tú debes hacer el trabajo de hermano mayor con Dorea —dijo con cariño acariciando la mejilla de Harry que se inclinó hacia la palma de Tom como un gatito.

— Pero Dorea solo te hace caso a ti. ¿Y si encuentras en Hogwarts a alguien a quien quieras más que a mí? —dijo con voz cortada, Tom lo veía venir, Harry lloraría y no quería que Harry llorara, cuando Harry lloraba todo era un caos, él era un caos, las lagrimas de su pequeño hermano eran lo único que no podía controlar, lo único que lo hacía sentirse debil.

— Harry no encontraré a nadie que quiera más de lo que te quiero a ti. A ti te amo y sabes que serás siempre mi favorito —Trató de consolar al menor pero este ya había empezado a llorar.

— ¡No lo sabes! ¡No quiero que te vayas! —Lloraba llamando la atención de su madre que entro en pánico también.

— Harry, cálmate. Siempre voy a quererte mucho. Vamos, Harry. Es mi cumpleaños, cálmate, por favor ¿Por mí? —susurró limpiando las lágrimas del menor que asintió y se colgó de él. Ese día no hubo quien lograra quitárselo de encima hasta que se quedó dormido.

— Lo tienes muy mimado —dijo Sirius arropando a Harry en la cama de Tom pues se había negado a dormir en su habitación.

— ¿Solo yo? —respondió acariciando la cabeza de Harry.

— Touché.

Tom sonrió cuando Sirius dejó la habitación y dejó un beso en la cabeza de Harry.

31 de agosto de 1989

— Sigo preguntándome por qué le dejaste llevar tantos libros —dijo James mirando a su hijo mayor entrar con una pila de libros tras otra a su baúl, si ese niño no terminaba en Ravenclaw pediría que lleven a revisar al sombrero.

— Porque él lo quiere, le hará bien, siempre tendrá a mano textos con los que investigar en sus tareas —respondió con tranquilidad Lily quien también ayudaba a su hijo a llevar libros.

— Hogwarts tiene una inmensa biblioteca, no necesita él llevar una también —dijo mirando como Harry revisaba algunos libros con curiosidad, así como iba sus dos hijos terminarían en Ravenclaw, al menos aún tenía esperanza de que Dorea acabara en Gryffindor, pero Lily decía que tenía potencial de Slytherin.

— Harry me pasas ese libro, ya viene siendo lo último —dijo Tom recibiendo el texto de los brazos de Harry.

— ¿Me mandarás muchas cartas? —preguntó Harry ligeramente demandante, mientras se asomaba al baúl donde su hermano acomodaba los últimos libros.

— Te diría que todos los días, pero seguramente tendré muchos deberes, pero tendrás una carta mía todas las semanas —contestó saliendo del baúl y tomando a Harry en brazos a la salida.

— Tom no hagas eso, Harry ya está grande para que lo sigas tomando en brazos —regañó Lily y sólo logró que su hijo menor se aferrará a Tom con una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que su hermano le tomaría en brazos tuviera 8 años o 20 años.

— Es mi último día con él, déjame mimarlo un poco —Lily negó con la cabeza y se acercó a separarlos, logrando que Harry hiciera un puchero.

— Lo haz mimado lo suficiente durante sus 8 años de vida —contestó con una sonrisa de todas formas esa noche dormían juntos, Lily esperaba que estando lejos de Tom, Harry aprendiera a ser más independiente, le preocupaba que su pequeño fuese tan apegado al otro.

1 de septiembre de 1989

— Mamá, yo también quiero subir al tren — exclamó Harry con ojos brillante de ilusión apuntando la locomotora escarlata, Tom sonrió aliviado de que al menos su hermano no estuviera llorando y miró a Dorea quien también parecía encandilada por el Expreso Hogwarts, tanto que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo vio, que la pequeña niña se quedara callada por más de un minuto era algo realmente raro.

— Ya tendrás tu oportunidad dentro de unos años —contestó Lily sonriendo mientras Sirius hacía lo que le habían dicho a todo el mundo que no hicieran, tomar en brazos a Harry.

— Si y seguro serán tus años más divertidos —Animó el adulto ignorando la mirada molesta de la pelirroja que estaba agotada de insistirle a todos que no tomaran a Harry porque estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado. La mujer respiró profundo, contó hasta tres en su mente y miró a su hijo mayor alisando arrugas invisibles de su túnica, que había sido oculta con un glamour antes de entrar al andén 9 3⁄4.

— Sé que tu padre y Sirius van a insistir que hagas bromas, pero ignóralos, preocúpate por tus calificaciones, aunque sé que no debo decírtelo porque seguramente será el mejor, envíanos una carta después de la cena para saber cómo fue tu selección y recuerda que no importa lo que diga tu padre, estés en la casa que estés nosotros nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti —habló sonando cada vez más emocionada, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y Tom sonrió llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla de su madre.

— Haré que se sientan más que orgullosos —James había aparecido luego de ir a saludar a los Weasley y sonrió emocionado al escuchar a su hijo y se acercó a tomarlo en brazos—. ¡Padre suéltame! —exclamó el menor enrojeciendo, su padre no podía pasar un día sin avergonzarlos.

— Ya eres nuestro orgullo Tommy —dijo bajando al chico y revolviéndole el cabello para disgusto de este, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar sus dos hermanos menores se le tiraron encima.

— Tienes que contarnos como es Hogwarts —dijo Dorea con ojos llorosos aferrándose a su pecho.

— Te extrañaremos mucho —susurró Harry escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, Tom abrazó a los dos sonriendo divertido y deseo poder besarles la cabeza, pero ya habían sido suficientes demostraciones públicas de afecto.

— Suenan como si me fuese para siempre, nos veremos en unos meses durante las vacaciones —Pero ni con eso podía calmar a sus hermanitos.

El silbato del tren les alertó de la hora y el muchacho se quito a los pequeños de encima con ayuda de su madre y Sirius, tomó su baúl donde reposaba su búho luciendo orgulloso y despiadado. Había sido un regalo de su padrino Remus, cuando fueron de compras.

Una vez en el tren buscó algún compartimiento vacío y acomodó sus cosas, desde la ventana vio a su familia y sonrió despidiéndose con la mano, pareció empeorar la situación porque Harry rompió en llanto más fuerte, esperaba que pudiese calmarse una vez en casa.

El tren empezó a moverse y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Aquí empezaba su aventura.

* * *

 **N/A:** -Sigh-

Ya saben arriba dije que no le tengo mucha confianza y en fin, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado y un comentario haciéndome saber su opinión podría ayudarme algo incluso si es negativa pues me ayudaría a mejorar.

Creo que revisé como tres veces esto para corregirlo, pero cuando lo hago para ponerlo en mi cambiaba palabras, pongo o quitaba espacios y esas cosas, así que me has pasado un dedazo, agradecería que me avisaran U/U


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y no gano dinero haciendo esto -we, ya quisiera xD-.

 **Resumen:** Una misteriosa viajera del tiempo toma a Tom Riddle de un año y lo deja en la puerta de los apenas graduados James Potter y Lily Evans quienes lo adoptan. Tom crece siendo un Potter, hermano mayor ejemplar y ahora en Hogwarts no se puede esperar menos de él.

 **Advertencias** : Viaje en el tiempo, Out of Character, Alternative Universe, Personajes Originales.

 **N/A:** ¡Vamos por el capitulo 2! La verdad es que sigo asustada y todo eso, llevo 7 años en el fandom de Harry Potter como lectora y en general siempre tuve miedo de lo que escribía nunca fuera suficientemente bueno, porque aquí en el fandom hay obras tan maravillosas y la mía no merecía estar en el mismo fandom que esas obras de arte. En corta… No quiero arruinarla UnU

Me picaban los dedos por publicar este capitulo porque ya tengo casi listo el siguiente w así que me adelante unas cuantas horitas (debí haberlo subido mañana xD). Anyway

Gracias a todos los que dieron fav, follow o comentaron, se les agradece mucho 3

 **Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos**

Hilxa: ¡Gracias! Claro que voy a seguir 3

Caro: Que tu comentario me ha recordado que tenía que poner las advertencias en las Notas de Autor porque no estoy en AO3 pero es que estuve tanto rato peleando por publicar aquí en FF que lo olvidé xD Ya las puse de todas formas 3. Si, la de Tom va a ser MUY diferente porque técnicamente es una persona diferente al Tom Riddle que conocemos -ya ni siquiera es un Riddle- y lo mismo pasa con Harry puesto que es criado de forma MUY diferente, para empezar tiene a sus padres xD. En cuanto a Ron y Ginny ¡Claro que nacieron! :D aunque Harry y Dorea estaban tan ocupados comiéndose los últimos minutos de atención con su hermano, que lo que menos importó es hablarle a sus amigos xD.

Hikari: ¡Gracias! :D Aquí está el capitulo UwU espero te guste. Dios xD Harry tiene solo 9 años e incluso menos durante el capitulo 1 sadsadsadsadsa y el pequeño Harry está basado en muchas actitudes de mis propios hermanos -para algo tenía que usar mi experiencia con 5 hermanos xD-.

* * *

Tom apenas dejó de ver el andén abrió su morral que contenía dulces, libros y unos cuantos -muchos- galeones que James le había facilitado a escondidas de Lily, sacó un libro y empezó a leer. Era de los libros de primer año y aunque ya se lo sabía al derecho y al revés no le hacía mal repasarlo antes de entrar a Hogwarts. El bolso tenía otros libros de primer año, como también libros algo más complicados que prefirió dejar para más tarde.

Iba en el capitulo cuatro cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando dos cabezas pelirrojas iguales, Tom levantó solo por un momento la vista hacia ellos, pero al instante la regresó al libro.

— Te hemos —Empezó George, o quizá Fred, a Tom en realidad nunca le había importado reconocer a los gemelos Weasley.

— Encontrado —Finalizó el otro entrando al compartimiento sin consultar antes, tampoco es como si se llevaran mal, su familia tenía una buena relación con los Weasley por lo que durante su infancia pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero Tom jamás estuvo interesado en jugar con ellos, él estaba más encantado de hacerle preguntas a Charlie.

— Lo han hecho. ¿Charlie también está en el tren? —preguntó indiferente y los gemelos respondieron asintiendo en una perfecta sincronía, a veces odiaba eso, ellos lo mareaban.

— Percy también está —dijo uno mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el lugar.

— Veníamos escapando de sus sermones —continuó el otro pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

— Seguro estaría triste de que no preguntaras por él.

— Tu le agradas —dijeron al unisono.

Una vez ambos Weasley se acomodaron, empezaron a hablar y Tom tuvo que dejar su lectura puesto que no podía concentrarse con tanto parloteo y preguntas sueltas e insistentes que los gemelos le hacían, 20 minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo mostrándose una niña bajita y de rasgos asiáticos.

— Perdón yo… ¿podría quedarme aquí? —La niña tenía muchas pecas en su piel pálida como papel, su cabello era rubio ceniza, sus manos eran delgadas y huesudas, parecía tímida. Los gemelos sonrieron y Tom se encogió de hombros.

— Claro, no hay problema —Empezó uno de ellos, Tom se puso a pensar que quizá venía siendo hora de que los comenzara a tratar de reconocer.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Nosotros somos Fred y George.

— No te preocupes por el orden.

— Y ese amargado de allí es Tom.

— Puedo presentarme solo, pero gracias, Weasley —gruñó antes de mirar a la niña—. Soy Tom Potter, un gusto…

— Jane Blair —contestó sonriendo y viéndose más cómoda, acomodó su baúl para sentarse junto a Tom.

— ¿Y, Jane Blair? —dijo uno de los pelirrojos con curiosidad.

— Cuéntanos de ti —Continuó el otro alegre, la niña sonrió.

— Pues, soy mestiza, mi padre es hijo de muggles y mi madre una squib, probablemente quede en la casa de Ravenclaw, o, mejor dic ho, quisiera quedar en Ravenclaw. Mi madre es coreana y mi hermano mayor esta en sexto año —contó ella con una sonrisa y los gemelos asintieron.

— Nosotros probablemente quedemos en Gryffindor, toda nuestra familia ha quedado en esa casa y no seremos la excepción —dijo uno de los gemelos mientras el otro abría el baúl para sacar unas cuantas golosinas que James Potter les había dado en el andén.

— Toma algunas —dijo ofreciendo la bolsa con chuches luego de finalmente haberla encontrado.

— Yo probablemente quede en Slytherin, aunque Ravenclaw no es mala opción —contestó Tom sacando una rana de chocolate, él tenía sus propios dulces, pero esos estaban más cerca.

— Pues yo creo que iré a Gryffindor —dijo una voz que Tom no reconoció y pronto vio que en la puerta había un chico moreno sonriéndole a los gemelos—. Llevo rato buscándolos por el tren —dijo metiendo su baúl como pudo y sentándose junto a los gemelos.

— Él es Lee Jordan, lo conocimos en el andén —relató un gemelo mientras el otro ofrecía los dulces, Jane saludó con la mano mientras terminaba de masticar una mola de chocolate.

— ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene con tocar la puerta? —dijo Tom resistiéndose de sonar exasperado.

— Ay, Tommy, al menos ahora no estás solo —contestó uno de los pelirrojos y Tom rodó los ojos.

Lo que quedaba del viaje Tom volvió a leer ignorando a los otros cuatro que conversaban en su compartimiento. Llegado su momento se cambió la túnica que llevaba por la túnica de la escuela y bajaron siendo recibidos por Hagrid _ **(1)**_ , el semigigante les sonrió y aunque trataron de ir juntos Tom terminó en un bote lleno de otros niños que desconocía, no quiso entablar conversación con ninguno y se dedico a mirar el lago y pronto al castillo.

Sus padres habían decidido no darle ningún detalle de la escuela, no querían arruinarle la sorpresa, pero Tom pensó que no importaba que hubieran dicho el castillo no dejaría de sorprenderlo, de todas formas, le escondería los detalles a Harry, era mejor si recibía esa sorpresa que sentía él.

Frunció el ceño un momento regañándose por pensar tanto en su pequeño hermano, Lily tenía razón, ambos eran demasiado apegados y necesitaban ser más independientes. Pero aun así el pensamiento de que, si a él le estaba costando no preocuparse por su pequeño hermano en esas pocas horas, seguro Harry no había parado de llorar y sintió ganas de devolverse y tranquilizarlo.

— Tom, ya es hora de bajarse —dijo la amigable voz de Hagrid haciendo que el menor saltara en su lugar y se sintiera algo avergonzado, pero se levantó con elegancia y siguió a sus compañeros.

 **oOoOoOo**

— No estoy segura de si es correcto dejar que Sirius se quede —susurró Lily viendo al Black tener al dormido Harry en brazos y a la también dormida Dorea apoyada en su costado. Harry no dejó de llorar hasta que se quedo dormido, pero como el lloraba, Dorea también y así ambos terminaron agotados.

— Sé que quieres que Harry aprenda a ser más independiente, pero no puedes esperar a que lo haga de un día para otro, Sirius se quedará una o dos semanas con ambos, para que se acostumbren a que Tom no está y luego vamos por el siguiente paso —comentó James mirando a su mejor amigo levantar a ambos niños y dirigirse a la escalera.

— Tienes razón, pero de todas formas me preocupa. No solo Harry, sino que probablemente Tom tampoco se concentre mucho si está pensando todo el tiempo en si su hermano está bien o no —James rodeó los hombros de su esposa y sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Ambos estarán bien, ahora descansemos un poco que mañana temprano seguramente tendremos noticias de como fue la selección de Tom —Lily asintió y miró a James con cierto reproche.

— Espero recuerdes que no importa si nuestro hijo queda en cualquier otra casa que no sea Gryffindor, de todas formas, lo amamos y nos sentimos orgullosos de él —El sangrepura asintió sabiendo que cualquier otra respuesta desataría la furia de su esposa.

 **oOoOoOo**

Tom estaba entre los alumnos de primero, ansioso por saber cuál sería su casa durante sus siete años en el castillo, no tenía muchas dudas de que terminaría en Slytherin, pero quién sabía, quizá el sombrero podía terminar mandándolo a Ravenclaw. Hasta ahora de quienes conocía, la niña Blair había terminado en Hufflepuff y no en Ravenclaw. Slytherin llevaba clasificados, seis alumnos y la lista se acercaba lenta y tortuosamente a su nombre.

— Helliwell, Ofelia—Llamó McGonagall y la niña castaña subió recibiendo el sombrero sobre su cabeza, su cabello estaba disparado en todas direcciones como si no lo peinara, pero a la vez parecía curiosamente "ordenado", era muy delgada y caminaba como si fuese la dueña de todo, le recordaba al niño Malfoy con quien Harry había jugado alguna vez.

— ¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero sin dudarlo mucho, la niña no parecía sorprendida y caminó a la mesa donde otra chica, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Cyllene con un apellido con "D", la recibió con una sonrisa y le empezó a hablar.

— Hemsley, Wanda.

— ¡Ravenclaw!

— Irvine, Zach.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Se siguió llamando a varios alumnos a quienes Tom no puso demasiada atención, el chico Jordan quedó en Gryffindor, aunque eso no era una sorpresa, Slytherin recibió dos alumnos más y finalmente Tom pudo oír su nombre.

— Potter, Tom —Respiró profundamente y camino con esa mascara de serenidad que Severus le había enseñado -viendo que su ahijada, Dorea, no sentía interés en aprenderla- y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero tocó su cabeza y por unos segundos dudo entre mandarlo a Ravenclaw o enviarlo a Slytherin, pero finalmente se inclinó por la casa de las serpientes.

— ¡Slytherin! —resonó en el Gran Comedor, o al menos así lo sintió Tom, vio las miradas algo heridas de los gemelos, pero decidió ignorarlo y caminó hasta la mesa recibiendo un aplauso bastante débil.

Se sentó junto a los otros de primer año recibiendo la mirada de desprecio de la chica Helliwell, pero lo ignoró y así continuó la selección ignorando a sus demás compañeros, los gemelos acabaron obviamente en Gryffindor, pronto estaban llegando al final de la lista.

— Wynne, Aaron —dijo McGonagall haciendo que el último niño fuera hasta el taburete y se sentara recibiendo el sombrero sobre sus rizados cabellos blancos.

— Escuché que es de una familia sangrepura que vivía en Estados Unidos, iba a asistir a Ilvermorny, pero en el ultimo minuto su padre se arrepintió y vino a Hogwarts —habló Cyllene mientras veían como el sombrero tardaba su rato en mandar al niño a su casa.

— Oí a mi madre decir que no es sangrepura, sino mestizo hijo de un amorío del Sr. Wynne, pero nadie lo ha podido comprobar —habló otro chico de pelo castaño, lacio y largo, tapada parte de su cara y un mechón se mantenía molesto en el medio de su rostro, Tom pensó que para ser un sangrepura ese pelo así era bastante inapropiado.

— ¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero finalmente y el chico se acercó a la mesa.

— Dos mestizos en este año, la calidad de Slytherin parece decaer —Tom sintió la mirada de sus compañeros, pero los ignoró, no se dejaría intimidar, aunque el recién llegado no lo permitió y golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención de sus compañeros quienes le miraron como si estuviera loco.

—La calidad de Slytherin decae por el grupo de viejas chismosas que ha entrado este año —gruñó sentándose junto a Tom, Cyllene tuvo el detalle de verse avergonzada, pero Ofelia pareció ofendida y les dio la espalda.

Si Tom se ponía a pensar en el color de cabello exacto de Ofelia parecía como el café con leche, era realmente largo -quizá hasta sus rodillas- y lo ataba en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, cayendo como montones de agujas dispuestas a pincharte. La maldita engreída purista usaba una corona en su moño, creyéndose la reina de todo.

— Todos los años entran puristas engreídos y desagradables, pero ladran más de lo que muerden o al menos eso me dijo mi hermana que se graduó hace 4 años —habló Wynne a su lado sonriendo y extendiendo su mano—. Aaron, aunque seguro ya lo escuchaste y tú eres… Riddle/Potter, ¿no? —Tom se detuvo un momento y miró a Aaron confundido, había escuchado dos apellidos uno encima de otro y una extraña sensación se extendió por su pecho, algo desagradable.

— Dime Tom —dijo tratando de quitarse esa emoción de encima, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido eso de "Riddle" o quién era, pero seguro fue su imaginación.

— Entonces dime Aaron—El chico parecía animado, su piel era muy pálida, como el papel y sus ojos eran de un blanco azulado que le ponía nervioso—. Oh, todo el mundo se fija en eso, soy albino.

— Puedo verlo —respondió cuando de pronto apareció la comida frente a ellos y se dieron cuenta que ese perdieron el discurso de Dumbledore, a Tom no le importaba, el viejo nunca le agradó, pero no sabía cómo se sentiría Aaron, entonces escuchó el chillido ahogado del otro.

— Mi hermana dijo que lo mejor de Hogwarts era su comida, aunque ella AMA la comida por encima de todo, pero viéndola con mis propios ojos, todo esto se ve delicioso —dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios y Tom sonrió ligera más casi imperceptiblemente.

— Mi madre dijo que lo mejor era la biblioteca y mi padre dijo que era el Quiddicht y los lazos de amistad que formas, pero si, también dijeron que la comida era genial —habló comenzando a servirse papas y pollo.

— Cierto que tus padres asistieron a Hogwarts, los míos no, mi padre fue a Ilvermorny y mi madre fue a Beauxbatons—contó metiéndose un poco de puré en la boca, sus ojos brillaron emocionados—. Creo que tengo que pedirles las recetas a los elfos —dijo sonriendo, Tom se sentía algo incomodo por el chico todo sonrisas.

—Si consigues la ubicación de las cocinas, claro —respondió Tom comenzando a comer también, a pesar de que no estaba interesado en si en Slytherin todo el mundo le ignoraban le alegraba un poco el haber conseguido un amigo.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Querida madre:_

 _Como habías supuesto, terminé en Slytherin, así que  
ya puedes ir cobrándole la apuesta a los demás que sé que hiciste._

 _No me llevo muy bien con los demás compañeros  
porque como seguro entienden soy un mestizo en  
una casa a la que se supone asisten solo sangrepuras,  
pero conocí a un chico bastante agradable, su nombre  
es Aaron Wynne. También supongo que hice a mi primera  
rival, se llama Ofelia Helliwell._

Tom se pauso pensando en lo que había ocurrido una vez llegaron a la sala común, entró escuchando a Aaron hablar sobre su vida en Estados Unidos y como también había viajado mucho cuando la chica castaña le detuvo.

— Espero que entiendas tu lugar mestizo y agaches la cabeza, eres la vergüenza de la casa este año —dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, Tom arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

— Si tu lo dices —respondió desinteresado y con un encogimiento de hombros le quitó importancia al asunto, la niña se puso furiosa y su pelo pareció crisparse aun más, parecía un gato erizado.

— ¡Esa no es forma de responder sucio mestizo! —chillo siendo agarrada por Cyllene, en eso entro Severus Snape quien con solo una dura mirada detuvo que cualquier alumno de cualquier otra clase hiciera algo y que incluso Aaron se viera ligeramente intimidado y menos alegre.

— Señorita Helliwell, permítame decir que en mi casa no acepto esta clase de comportamientos, no espero que no discutan, pero espero que se quede dentro de la sala común o que al menos nadie de otra casa lo sepa, si me entero de que usted o cualquiera de sus compañeros discuten entre ustedes fuera de la sala común los tendré en detención todo el año —Ofelia agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio aguantándose las ganas de responder—. Les doy la bienvenida a Slytherin a los demás y espero que tengan un excelente comportamiento, Slytherin ha ganado la copa de casas durante 4 años seguidos y espero que este año también lo haga. ¿Estamos claros? —Finalizó recibiendo un asentimiento de los nuevos.

 _De no ser que conozco a Severus desde mi infancia probablemente también me habría sentido intimidado, lo hubieras visto al darnos la bienvenida, aunque seguro te lo imaginas._

 _¿Cómo está Harry?_

 _Espero que no haya llorado demasiado, tiene que darle  
_ _un buen ejemplo a Dorea pues ahora es el hermano  
mayor a cargo. Remus me dijo que Sirius se quedaría  
con ellos un tiempo. ¿Se tomó vacaciones en su  
puesto de Auror?_

 _Mañana tengo Encantamientos a primera hora y  
estoy ansioso de poder usar mi varita, conozco  
toda la teoría al derecho y al revés, pero necesito  
poder hacer un hechizo. Probablemente no pueda dormir._

 _Mamá, no presiones mucho a Harry, va a poder estar tranquilo, pero a su ritmo._

 _Con cariño._

 _Tom._

Tom enrolló el pergamino para llevárselo mañana temprano a su búho Marvolo, aquel nombre se le había ocurrido de pronto, desconocía de donde había salido, pero no importaba.

— ¿Escribiéndole a tus padres? —preguntó Aaron desde su cama, la mancha blanca en la oscura habitación destacaba demasiado.

— Si no lo hago mi hermano menor no se quedará tranquilo —respondió arreglando sus cosas para poder dormir.

— ¡Que genial! Yo no tengo hermanos menores, yo soy el menor. ¿Y cómo es?

— ¡Podrían callarse! ¡Hay quienes queremos dormir! —gruñó el tercer integrante de la habitación, su nombre era Kylian Ackerman y era uno de los del grupito de babosos que seguía a Ofelia de un lado para otro.

— Que amargado, ahora somos compañeros, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien —dijo alzando sus brazos viéndose demasiado alegre para haber quedado en Slytherin.

— ¿Y si no quiero llevarme bien con un par de mestizos? —gruñó Kylian molesto, Aaron le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— En Inglaterra son demasiado cerrados, eso de los sangrepuras superiores se terminó ¡Está es la nueva generación! ¡Tenemos que avanzar! —exclamó animado y Kylian le miró como si fuese la cosa más rara del mundo.

— ¿Cómo terminaste en Slytherin? Hablas como un Hufflepuff—dijo finalmente acurrucándose en las mantas y dando por finalizada la conversación de forma silenciosa. Tom ya había terminado de cambiarse y estaba en el baño cepillando sus dientes. Mañana por fin podría hacer magia.

— Su nombre es Harry —dijo finalmente antes de acostarse y Aaron sonrió con ojos brillantes.

— Suena a que le quieres mucho —susurró sonando adormilado y Tom asintió, el amaba a su pequeño hermanito.

 **oOoOoOo**

Tom en serio pensó que podría vivir ignorando a Ofelia, pero no fue tan fácil cuando la chica pegaba chillidos frustrados todas y cada una de las veces que Tom destacaba más que ella en clase, no era su culpa ser un ratón de biblioteca.

— ¡No puede ser posible! —exclamó ella tomando a Tom del brazo al regresar a la sala común—. ¿Cómo tú, un mestizo, me puede estar superando en todas las clases? —El aludido rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

— Solo llevamos un día de clases, Helliwell—respondió burlón y la chica le apretó el brazo, estaba roja de furia y sus ojos azules brillaban.

— ¡ERES UN MESTIZO! —chilló molesta y entonces se metió Aaron a separar a Ofelia del brazo de su amigo.

— Un mestizo no deja de tener cerebro solo por tus estúpidos prejuicios anticuados, madura Helliwell—respondió yéndose con Aaron fuera de la sala común, se había empeñado en encontrar las cocinas antes de terminar el primer año así que había arrastrado al Potter en su investigación.

— Esa niña está loca —dijo el americano sonriendo incómodo.

— Igual que todos los que creen en la supremacía de sangre. Son solo un grupo de fanáticos.

Las clases eran fáciles para alguien que ya se había leído toda la teoría de los libros de ese año, el siguiente y quizá incluso más, pero se no significaba que dejara de ser divertido, no quitaba la sensación de alegría y placer al agitar la varita para que las cosas sucedieran. Era un mago.

La carta de su madre había llegado el segundo día de clases, lo felicitaba por haber entrado a Slytherin y claramente omitía la situación en la que se encontraba Harry, seguro pensó que así tendría a Tom tranquilo, pero no saber de Harry solo ponía más preocupado y tenso a Tom.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ Sé qué se preguntan, si Tom no existió en el tiempo de Hagrid, ¿cómo terminó como guardabosques de la escuela? Les explico ahora que Hagrid jamás perdió su varita, ni fue expulsado, pero siempre sintió interés por las criaturas mágicas y es profesor de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" y guardabosques voluntario. Ahora se preguntan también ¿Myrtle la llorona existe? Si, existe, pero las razones de su muerte no pueden ser explicada ahora sin dar spoiler xD

 **N/A:** Ofelia es como mi Chloe Bourgeois y Cyllene como mi Sabrina Raincomprix (son personajes de Miraculous Ladybug), así que no se apresuren a compararla con Draco xD asdasdasdasdasdasda Cuando yo releo la descripción de Ofelia me parece complicado imaginarla, pero la verdad es que su pelo se parece al mío y eso lo hizo más fácil, es largo pero no es totalmente lacio, como que salta puntiagudo para todos lados pero tampoco es rizado u ondulado, es como si tuviera estática permanentemente xD es complicado de explicar, algún día la dibujaré.  
Aaron es mi pequeño algodón de azúcar que a veces parece Hufflepuff (y incluso quiso ser mandado allí) pero que tiene sus garritas y colmillos.

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo :D como en la vez anterior aun me cuesta manejar Fanfiction así que sigo sin entender porque me quita o cambia palabras -sad- si ven algún dedazo o cosa extraña mientras leen, me avisan UwU


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y no gano dinero haciendo esto -we, ya quisiera xD-.

 **Resumen:** Una misteriosa viajera del tiempo toma a Tom Riddle de un año y lo deja en la puerta de los apenas graduados James Potter y Lily Evans quienes lo adoptan. Tom crece siendo un Potter, hermano mayor ejemplar y ahora en Hogwarts no se puede esperar menos de él.

 **Advertencias** : Viaje en el tiempo, Out of Character, Alternative Universe, Personajes Originales.

 **N/A:** Me emociona escribir aunque me gustaría ser más ordenada, como que trato de concentrarme en capitulo pero termino escribiendo de otros xD Digo, tengo escritas cosas de hasta el quinto año de Tom o el séptimo año de Harry, incluso de este mismo año de Tom pero adelantadas -cofcofcomoelfinalcofcof-.

Por cierto, cabros -chilenismo on- fíjense en las advertencias UwU en ninguna parte pongo que es Slash O: o sea que Tom -como dije antes en respuesta a los comentarios- tiene solo 11 y Harry solo tiene 9 años, son pequeños para fijarse en eso O: y este fanfic termina con el fin del primer curso de Tom -como el libro de Harry Potter-, o sea, que llegaremos al final y Tom solo tendrá 12 años y Harry 9 casi 10, no creo que vaya a poner pre-slash -ni siquiera slash todavía xD po' cachen- hasta que Harry cumpla los 14.

Es un longfic y tiene para rato.

Gracias todos los que dieron fav, follow o comentaron, se les agradece mucho 3

Otra cosa es que este capitulo es más corto que el anterior y es que me quedé pegada y no sabía bien que escribir, había cosas que quería poner pero no sentía que estuviera bien, una personaje que me hubiera gustado presentar pero que sentía que aun no era tiempo para ella. Al final lo dejé así para no seguir retrasando su publicación.

Necesito una Beta con quien conversar sobre esto Dx dsadadsadadada -corazón roto aquí- mi inseguridad e incapacidad para guardar secretos me impide concentrarme. Si alguien se ofrece voluntariamente a ayudarme con esta cosita fea UwU se lo agradecería mucho.

UNA ULTIMA COSA, probablemente vuelva a publicar en Wattpad, así que si ven este fanfic por esos lugares es posible que sea yo, no un plagio xD además… :'D quien podría plagiar mis cosas feas.

 **Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos**

Hilxa: ¡Thanks! UwU

Caro: ¿Tom Malvado? O: Asadasdassdads quiero responder pero no puedo xD Igual yo tengo claro el futuro de Tom porque en mi cabeza está todo fríamente calculado UwU Gracias a ti por comentar -corazoncito aquí-

* * *

El segundo día había empezado con DCAO, Tom se mentalizo con anticipación para llamar a Remus, "Profesor Lupin" y no directamente "Remus" como era su costumbre. Su padrino llevaba ya unos 4 años enseñando defensa y siempre le había hablado sobre el tema, ambos tenían una excelente relación pues Remus apreciaba el amor de Tom por el estudio y en sus salidas solía comprarle libros.

La clase la compartían con los Hufflepuff, Blair le saludó con la mano mientras entraban, lo cual le sorprendió, pensó que al igual que los gemelos ella iba a ignorarlo ahora que estaba en Slytherin.

— Te has visto algo tenso toda la mañana. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Defensa no es tu fuerte? —preguntó Aaron curioso, apoyándose sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— Creo es más porque Remus es mi padrino —susurró mientras entraba al salón, allí su maestro terminaba de escribir algo en el pizarrón, Aaron se había quedado callado meditando lo dicho.

— Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y seré su profesor de Defensa —saludó afable apoyándose contra el escritorio, a Tom le costaba admitir que en su inocente infancia había tenido un "crush" por Remus, él era genial, amable, inteligente y siempre le compraba libros, agradecía que jamás nadie se hubiera dado cuenta porque si no tendría a su padre y Sirius molestándolo para toda la vida y de que aquella tonta etapa hubiese quedado en el pasado, aunque aun admiraba mucho a Remus(1)—. Como dice el titulo de la materia les enseñar a defenderse contra las artes oscuras. Algunos de ustedes pueden explicarme ¿Qué son las artes oscuras? —Su mirada paso sobre Tom un momento, pero aun así el mayor de los Potter no respondió, Remus de todas formas sabía que su ahijado no era de presumir sus conocimientos, así que le dio la palabra a una chica de cabello negro de la casa de Slytherin.

— Las artes oscuras, también conocidas como magia negra, se refiere a cualquier tipo de magia que se utiliza principalmente para causar daño(2) —respondió ella con seriedad.

— Excelente, 5 puntos para Slytherin —La chica asintió y Remus volvió a la clase en general.

— Las artes oscuras no solo abarcan maldiciones, también pueden ser pociones o criaturas oscuras. En el primer año nos enfocamos más en la teoría así que no usaremos mucho la varita —Hubo varios suspiros desilusionados y Remus soltó una suave risa—. No se desanimen tan rápido, hay algunos que veremos de todas formas.

La clase de Remus fue divertida, aun cuando no puedo hacer uso de su varita, su padrino siempre fue genial para enseñar y Aaron salió parloteando de lo amable que era el profesor Lupin y que Tom tenía suerte de tenerlo de padrino.

— Tom, quédate unos minutos —pidió el adulto, Aaron le se encogió de hombros y terminó por irse solo mientras que Tom se devolvía en dirección al escritorio de Remus—. Me alegra ver que te está yendo bien —dijo el castaño revolviendo el cabello del menor para disgusto de este ultimo.

— ¿Por qué habría de irme mal? —preguntó curioso, Remus río suavemente mientras Tom volvía a arreglarse el cabello.

— No dudo de tus conocimientos, pero nunca fuiste muy social —El menor le concedió que tenía razón, en general siempre había ido pegado a Harry.

— Aaron solo se acercó a mí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el profesor asintió y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo.

— A veces pasa así —respondió Remus con una sonrisa—. Es todo. Ahora apresúrate para no llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase —Tom asintió y salió del salón para alcanzar a Aaron en el pasillo.

 **oOoOoOo**

Las clases terminaron demasiado rápido para decepción de Tom y alegría de Aaron, tenía unos deberes que atender incluyendo la pequeña investigación voluntaria que envió Remus sobre algunos magos relacionados con la defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Llegando a la habitación Aaron se lanzó directamente sobre la cama y Kylian arrugaba el entrecejo ante las acciones de su amigo albino.

— ¿No piensas hacer tus deberes? —regañó el sangrepura quien también se encargaba de su tarea—. Si perdemos puntos por tu culpa…

— Relájate, la haré mañana, no todos trabajamos el mismo día que nos las mandan…—respondió abrazando su almohada y acurrucandose para dormir.

— Eres como mi hermano, dejando siempre los deberes para último minuto —suspiró Tom sintiendose de pronto algo incomodo de siempre mencionar a Harry en cada conversación.

— Tu hermanito si que sabe —rió Aaron adormilado, pronto su respiración acompasada se escuchó en el lugar mientras sus otros dos compañeros trabajaban en sus deberes de clase.

— Si te preocupa demasiado que Aaron no haga sus deberes, mañana yo lo obligaré a hacerlos —dijo Tom llamando la atención de su compañero despierto.

— Más les vale, ya tenemos suficiente con que manchen la casa con… —Tom rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar el comentario prejuicioso del sangrepura.

Como si la niña Helliwell no fuese suficiente, también debía aguantar a su compañero de habitación hablar de tales estupideces.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sirius salió antes de la chimenea recibiendo a Harry del otro lado, el menor siempre había tenido problemas con los transportes mágicos, detrás de Harry apareció Dorea, quien entro corriendo a la casa directo a la cocina donde pronto un chillido de felicidad se escuchó.

— Bienvenido, Sirius —saludo Molly Weasley con Dorea en brazos—. El almuerzo estará pronto servido, ahora cariño déjame saludar a Harry como es debido —Dorea asintió y saltó de los brazos de Molly en dirección al jardín.

Molly había dicho que Ron y Ginny también estaban algo apagados con la partida de los gemelos a Hogwarts, así que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea que Sirius trajera a los pequeños Potter para que se acompañaran, obviamente el Black no tuvo problema y había arreglado las maletas de los dos menores, para dejarlos unos días con la familia Weasley. James y Lily no tenían tanto tiempo con el trabajo para ponerle toda la atención que Harry necesitaba ahora que Tom no estaba para mimarlo y Sirius tampoco podía tomarse tantos días para estar con su ahijado y había dejado papeleo pendiente, la ayuda de Molly era muy bien recibida y a Harry le haría bien juntarse más con otros niños, no es como si antes no hubiese hablado con otros niños, lo hacía, por algo era amigo del mocoso insufrible de Malfoy y de Ron, pero con quien más compartía su tiempo había sido con su hermano mayor.

Molly se acercó a Harry acariciando los desordenados cabellos negros antes de rodearlo en un apretado abrazo que el menor internamente agradeció.

— ¿Te parece si vas a jugar con Ron y Ginny afuera? —preguntó la regordeta mujer recibiendo un asentimiento de menor quien en silencio siguió a su hermana.

— No ha dicho mucho desde que Tom se fue, Lily estaba realmente preocupada, James dice que pronto se acostumbrará a ser más independiente —comentó Sirius inclinándose para mirar la ventana donde pudo ver a Ron cediéndole un gnomo para lanzar por arriba de los setos a Harry.

— Solo han pasado tres días, dejen que se tome su tiempo y tal vez con algo de compañía se sienta mejor. ¿Te quedas a comer? —Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo a la ventana para asegurarse que Harry estuviera bien.

— Me han estado presionando para que termine papeleo que dejé pendiente, así que iré a finalizar con eso. Gracias por esto, Molly —Y con eso se fue dejando a los pequeños con Molly, sabría que estarían bien cuidados allí y de todas formas Lily vendría a revisarlos en la noche.

Una vez Sirius se fue Molly volvió a la cocina a asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto y una vez estuvo satisfecha fue a revisar a los menores.

— ¡Dorea no! —chilló Ginny corriendo de la pequeña Potter quien comenzaba a acercarse con una babosa en la mano.

— Dory que asco —dijo Harry golpeando suavemente la mano de su hermana quien al ver a la niña Weasley correr había decidido que su nueva víctima sería su hermano.

— Se supone que las niñas no juegan con insectos —habló Ron con una mueca, eso hizo sonreír a Dorea quien apuntaba ahora al pelirrojo.

— ¡Entonces tómala tu! —gritó lanzando la babosa a la cabeza del pelirrojo quien pegó un grito poco masculino y empezó a sacudirse, los demás niños rompieron en risas, incluso Harry a pesar de seguir algo apagado.

— Tienes que lavarte las manos después, Dory —regañó Harry, la niña asintió metiéndose a buscar por los setos más insectos o más gnomos que lanzar y sonriendo de forma maliciosa mientras pensaba que quizá sería divertido meterle algún gusano en la ropa a Ron.

— ¡Mamá Dorea tiene esa mirada! —chilló Ginny corriendo a esconderse a los brazos de Molly.

— ¿Qué mirada, mi amor? —preguntó con cariño.

— Esa que tiene cada vez que va a hacer algo malo.

— Pues lo que sea que vaya a hacer tendrá que esperar, vayan todos a lavar sus manos porque ya está lista la comida —Los cuatro niños corearon un "Si" antes de correr al baño, Harry no se veía tan decaído, pero tampoco lo más animado que podía llegar a estar.

 **oOoOoOo**

Tom aunque seguía siendo perseguido por el pensamiento de cómo estaría Harry, tenía cosas de las que preocuparse, como su primera clase con Severus. Sabía que el padrino de su pequeña hermana era estricto en su materia y que exigiría lo mejor.

Se había levantado antes del Gran Comedor para poder llegar muy temprano a su clase y detrás de él venía Aaron quejándose de que "el desayuno era la comida más importante del día" y que "era un sacrilegio dejarlo a la mitad", o "¿cómo podía levantarse tan temprano y verse fresco como una lechuga?", pero el parloteo de Aaron no le importaba y aunque quiso haber sido el primero frente a la puerta en realidad se encontró cara a cara con su odiosa compañera.

— Helliwell —saludo Tom haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

— Potter —gruñó la chica con el ceño fruncido y sin devolver el gesto.

— Y yo soy Wynne, si, todos nos conocemos. Buenos días para ti también, Helliwell. Yo había esperado que como una honorable sangrepura tendrías mejores modales —La chica iba a reclamar, pero cada vez había más compañeros a su alrededor y cerró la boca de golpe apretando los puños.

Les tocaba clase con los Gryffindor, así que pronto Tom se encontró saludando a los gemelos y a Lee, ellos habían estado algo distantes los primeros días, pero parecía que en ese momento no importaba porque lo primero que había hecho fue acercarse a saludarlo y presentarse ante Aaron.

— ¡Realmente son increíbles! —dijo el albino con una sonrisa, parecía fascinado con la forma en que los gemelos hablaban completando las frases del otro—. ¿Tienen alguna especie de conexión mágica y mental como gemelos o algo? —preguntó entusiasmado, pero su entusiasmo se apagó en un instante con la llegada de Severus, quien les permitió entrar.

Tom se sentó adelante con Aaron a su lado y los gemelos detrás, Lee estaba atrás de los gemelos con otro chico de Gryffindor a quien Tom no reconoció.

— Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —Empezó Snape, Aaron se estremeció a su lado, encogiéndose un poco, Tom no terminaba de entender por qué le daba tanto miedo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar(3).

Luego de aquel discurso de bienvenida a su clase, Snape los hizo leer algo del libro para empezar con una poción simple como "introducción" para aquellos que jamás en la vida han tocado algo semejante a una poción.

Tom ya habia trabajando en pociones con Severus antes, más como ayudante, pero fue realmente simple y aburrido, ganó unos cuantos puntos para su casa, los Gryffindor perdieron algunos otros y Helliwell se frustró nuevamente porque el mestizo fuese mejor que ella.

* * *

 **(1)** Todos hemos tenido un crush de infancia ¿no?. Mi hermana menor estuvo enamorada de un amigo de nuestro tío, algunos sienten crush por sus profes o niñeras, pues así es el caso de Tom y Remus.

 **(2)** Esto lo saque de Wikipedia xD asadsadsadad

 **(3)** Extracto sacado del libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal UwU. En mi imaginación Severus les hace el mismo discurso a todos los cursos xD


End file.
